The present invention relates generally to a device for identification and separation of plastic containers and more particularly to a device for identification and separation of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) containers, polyethylene (PET) plastic containers, polypropylene (PP), and high density polyethylene (HDPE) containers.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that conservation and recycling are generally practiced by individuals, as well as municipalities. Municipalities are determining way to recycle materials such as plastic bottles in a cost effective manner. In recycling plastic containers, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) containers, polyethylene (PET) containers, polypropylene (PP) and high density polyethylene (HDPE) containers containers must be sorted and separated. Failure to separate these containers prior to the chemical recycling of the containers can create a bad mix, requiring the batch to be discarded without the benefits of recycling. To this end, there have been several attempts to provide a process and apparatus for identification and separation of plastic containers.
What is needed, then, is a process and apparatus for identification and separation of plastic containers. This process and apparatus must be able to identify and separate plastic containers at a high rate of speed. This process and apparatus must be cost effective. This process and apparatus must be accurate. This process and apparatus is presently lacking in the prior art.